Hook's First Halloween
by yugifrozenfan
Summary: Emma and Hook deal with Hook's very first Halloween in Storybrooke.


**AN: I'm back again with another story. This time, it's a Halloween fic involving Halloween in Storybrooke. OUAT is property of ABC Studios.**

"Swan, what's involved in this Halloween?" Killian asked. Emma was carrying in pumpkins inside the house.

"Costumes, decorations, pumpkins and trick-or-treating", she said, setting down the pumpkins. "Hook, can you give me a hand for a second?"

"Already have," he stated, indictating his hook.

"Very punny. You know what I mean." Hook, as it turned out, DID know what Emma needed help with but couldn't resist trolling her for a second. Then he realized he had no freaking clue what it was she wanted him to get.

"So, what exactly is it you need help with?"

"Getting the candy bowl down from the shelf."

"Right." Hook reached up and, using his good hand, carefully maneuvered the candy bowl so it wouldn't fall down, even though there was nothing in it, abiet not for long. Before long, the bowl was filed up with candy, so Hook had his next request. "Swan, you MUST educate me on how Halloween is celebrated here." Hearing that, Emma's face fell.

"You mean, you never celebrated Halloween?"

"Why wouldn't I? Hard to trick-or-treat when you're at sea many days and many nights, particularly if you just make port to swipe some of this candy from the portmaster", he stated. "Have YOU ever celebrated this Halloween?" he asked. Emma struggled to think of any foster family she had that actually celebrated the holiday.

"It varied. But I know enough about it to educate you on it."

Over Halloween afternoon, Emma educated Hook on the traditions of Halloween. He was particularly amused on the Trick-or-Treating aspect of it, liking it to modern day piracy. Emma had to chuckle at the comparison, saying that the kids usually don't follow through on the trick part of it. Hook's mouth dropped. "You'll get a demostration tonight", she promised. Hook nodded, only to realize Emma DID NOT mean it the way he thought she did.

"What time do those, whaddaya call 'em?" Hook had asked again, struggling to know what the word designation for the kids who go collecting candy Halloween night.

"Trick-or-treaters?"

"Trick-or-treaters, right. What time do they usually show up?"

"Usually around 6pm, maybe 5pm if we're lucky", Emma stated. As soon as she said it, suddenly, Hook heard a knock on the door.

"Is it Emma night for Henry?" he asked, again failing to look at the clock. It was only until Emma appeared with the candy bowl that he put 2 & 2 together. Now, he really wished he partook in Halloween celebrations in Storybrooke. However, the realization came too later as the trick-or-treater was just about to give up and head down the street further when the door flew open and the person saw Hook chasing after him, holding out some candy for him to take. The trick-or-treater took the candy, which usually went aganist trick-or-treater policy, which dicitated that if no one was home, leave the house and try again next year. "What time is it?" he inquired.

"5:30pm." Hook facepalmed.

"Bloody hell, I was caught off guard, thinking it was Henry night." Emma chuckled a little bit.

"Nope, Henry was hitting the houses with some friends."

"Oh, speaking of which, how did I handle my first trick-or-treater?"

"F-", Emma matter-of-factly stated.

"What did I do wrong?"

"You chased after the kid in order to give him his candy", Emma stated. "It came off like you were forcing the issue. The trick-or-treat guidelines state if there was no light on outside, lit pumpkins outside or a candy bowl outside, the person is supposed to leave the house. We're personally distributing candy", Emma explained. The perfect timing after she finished is that they had their second customer. "Let a pro show you how it's done", she whispered as she took care of the other trick-or-treaters, a group that time. Hook watched.

"I get the next group. I think from watching you, I got a handle on this candy distribution tatic", Hook stated.

"Although I think the hook may scare off some younger kids", Emma stated. Hook understood and made a move to remove it. However, Emma noticed yet ANOTHER problem in that plan. His stub where the hook was located at. Finally, Hook jerryrigged something that was able to cover the hook and just in time as another group came up. Hook took it over this time around.

"Are you supposed to be Captain Hook from Peter Pan?" one of the little trick-or-treaters asked as Hook was handing out the candy and in the process, got a good look at the costume. She was Tinker Bell.

"Close enough", Hook stated as he distributed the candy to the mini Tink and her friends. Hook could see they were supposed to be the Disney Fairies. "Personally, I consider myself to be MUCH more handsomer than the Disney depiction", he stated to the girls. Preparing a second candy bowl, Emma rolled her eyes. "So, how did I do that time?" he asked.

"Aside from that stunt regarding comparing yourself to the classic Disney depiction, I'd say D-", Emma stated.

"Even if what I said was true?"

"You realize those girls were between 8 & 11, right?" Cue mouth drop from Hook.

"And you know that, how?"

"Let's say they're my frequent trick-or-treaters, sort of to the point I've become friends with their parents. Add to that, they're in my mom's class at the school", Emma stated. "You want the next batch or you want me to take it?" she then asked.

"Nah, I think I got it", he stated. Sure enough, he handled the next batch without any hiccups, except when he decided to unveil the hook when one asked if it was fake or real when he said he had one, he scared one of the younger kids to the point that the leader of the group had to ask for a double for the younger kid that got scared by the hook. Eventually he decided on the following system: Cover the hook for the younger group and expose it for the older group. However, he never got to it because Emma took over the next batch for the reminder of the night.

Finally at 8:00pm, the trick-or-treaters had finally scampered away back to their homes to count their loot. Hook was debating with himself over whether or not to ask Emma how he handled his very first Halloween. Finally, he asked her, "So, how did I do?" Emma stayed silent for a while before she renedered her verdict.

"Well, aside from the hic-up with the hook, I'd say, probably a C."

 **AN: That's It! That's It! It's my yearly Halloween Fic (although, when I probably post this, it will be November 1). R &R!**


End file.
